chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Path Sensing
Path sensing is the ability to sense a person's path in life, seeing the path that person has taken in the past and the path that he or she will take in future. Characters *Seline has this ability naturally. *Kiyouka Nakamura will have this ability naturally. *Robin Parkman will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Seline' Seline is able to sense a person's path upon physical contact, normally through the hands. She can detect a person's previous path in the past, seeing what has already happened to them, and she can also see what's to come for them in the future. However sometimes a person's path can be crossed and changed, meaning that their futures can alter. She is capable of seeing what has changed in the person's path and is capable of revealing what she sees in their minds by touching them. For this ability to work effectively, she must touch the person and concentrate on them. She can also describe what she senses verbally and will always be forced to tell the truth. Seline can see every path a person has taken, and every decision they have made. She was shown using her ability to sense how Lola's future had been changed by Vlad Tepes due to his creation of her "Green Queen" persona, and how her future would change again after his death. Seline also used her ability to see Hope Firelock-Reddan's path, predicting a marriage, child and bereavement in her future, and she showed the girl the path she herself had once taken in order to prove to Hope that she was in fact her biological niece. 'Kiyouka Nakamura' Kiyouka will have the ability to sense a person's path through life. This means she will be able to view events from their past and also foresee what is likely to occur in their future. The visions of the future will change as people make different decisions. She will always need to touch a person's skin to perceive his or her life path. Additionally, she will occasionally be able to sense other paths crossing the one she is viewing, and see how the actions of others will directly and drastically affect someone's life. She will tend to be secretive in what she sees, but the reason for this is unknown. 'Robin Parkman' Robin's ability will enable him to sense a person's life path. It will show him visions of significant events in both their futures and pasts. The ability will require skin contact, but he will be able to control it consciously and choose to touch a person without sensing the individual's path. He will only be able to sense one life path at a time. If he tries to sense more than one, the images will blur together and become so confused that he won't be able to interpret them at all. Similar Abilities *Path manipulation is the ability to see a person's path in life and change it *Time sensing is the ability to sense significant events in time *Sensing can be used to sense a person's path slightly *Precognition is the ability to see the future Category:Abilities